


strange new feeling-wonah

by AnDimAcK_cRaCk



Series: Andi Mack ship Oneshots [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, Wonah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 19:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnDimAcK_cRaCk/pseuds/AnDimAcK_cRaCk
Summary: After a brutal break up with break up with Amber Jonah runs into Walker and confides in him and discovers new found emotions for the artist





	strange new feeling-wonah

**Author's Note:**

> welp my first oneshot enjoy some soft wonah :))

Jonah has had it.

He was sick of the same old story when it came to relationships. Either he did something wrong or the girl was after someone else. Once again he had done something wrong and him and Amber had gone there separate ways Right now He was just walking out the spoon apparently he was band he didn't mean to hurt Amber he really didn't if anything he didn't want to lead her on he just broke up with her in a shitty way it was pretty cold out and his jacket wasn't that warm stuff like this stressed him out at a time like this he would head to the red rooster and play his guitar for a while but it was closed and he didn't wanna go to his aunts house. He sat down on a bench close to tears and out his head in his hands he felt alone like no one cared he knew it was the anxiety talking but he was just really upset. Suddenly someone sped past him put dropped a bunch of papers and a couple pencils he got down to pick it up and saw a really beautiful drawing of a sunset.

"sorry I was in a rush I should be more careful"

"It's no trouble..."

He looked down at his shoes he recognised those anywhere

"Walker?"

"Jonah hey great to see ya man how are you"

"eh not so great"

"oh wanna talk about it?"

"it's a really long story and I thought you were in a rush"

"I was trying to catch a bus but it left without me" 

"oh well it's just I broke up with someone in a really bad way and I feel awful about it my intentions were good but I did terribly all my relationships are the same and everything keeps going down hill like you have no idea" 

A few tears rolled down Jonah's cheeks and walker wiped them away caressing his face Jonah felt his face turn red as his heart fluttered why did he feel like that?

"well you don't have to tell me anything else but if it helps the feeling will wear off it'll get better"

"I know it just hurts"

Jonah shivered a little bit hoping Walker wouldn't see

"oh you look cold here"

he took out a black Adidas hoodie way to big for Jonah but he handed it to him anyways

"I can't-"

"yes you can I have to many hoodies anyways I won't miss one"

Jonah put it on and felt a lot better the hoodie was pretty big but cosy Walker giggled and put his arm around Jonah and rubbed his hand against his arm he once again tried to hide the fact that he was obviously blushing. Butterflies began to rise in his stomach the more him and Walker made eye contact he was confused why did he feel this way he never felt like this with a girl it was strange, new, warm he really liked it 

"Well I better get going oh take out your phone"

He took it out and Walker put his number in it 

"If you ever want to talk or hang out or take another hoodie gimme a call"

"thank you"

"later"

they hugged and Jonah suddenly had an over whelming realisation as he walked away he turned back to look at Walker and decided he defiantly likes him.


End file.
